


Concert

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [10]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The concert doesn't go according the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concert

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt "Concert."

The Kill’ rang out throughout the arena, the crowd cheering and singing just as loud as Jared was.  The atmosphere was full of energy and everyone was having the time of their lives. As usual, Jared leapt from the stage and ignored the security as he allowed the Echelon to carry him deeper into their masses.  Jared belted out the lyrics as he felt the hands move him into the center of the arena floor (and grope places that shouldn’t be groped). Then… nothing.

Jared gasped when his back hit the concrete, his breath leaving him, then darkness.

* * *

 

                Shannon glanced up as he played his drums, his hazel eyes scanning the crowd as his little brother crowd surfing.  He chuckled as Jared flipped over so he was on his back, the man’s left fist in the air as he sang the chorus.  He quickly glanced down and played a fast-paced session before a loud bang echoed throughout the arena.  Instantly, Shannon stopped and stood, his eyes looking around. He saw the security pushing through the crowd. Tomo stood at the edge, his eyes questioning if he should dive in or let the personal do their job.

                Shannon didn’t question.

                Shannon jumped off of the stage and pushed his way to his little brother. He froze for a moment when he saw a security person bent over Jared’s prone body, the security had his ear next to Jared’s mouth. Shannon knelt and took Jared’s hand into his. He heard someone radio for an ambulance. Shannon’s heart clenched. An ambulance was never a good thing. Looking down at his brother, he smoothed back the sweaty brown bangs from the ashen face.

                He heard the shout for people to move out of the way and soon a duo of paramedics came through with a gurney. They gently pushed Shannon out of the way so they could take the singer’s vitals and strap on a neck brace. Shannon watched numbly as they moved Jared onto the gurney.  He was brought out of his mindlessness when a paramedic snapped her fingers in front of his face.

                “We’re taking him to Memorial Hospital, do you know where that is?” she asked.

                Shannon nodded, “Is he…”

                The woman smiled softly, “It seems like a bump on the head but we need to take him to make sure he didn’t do anything serious. Just, get these people out of here and by time you get back, your brother should be awake.”

                Shannon nodded and quickly rushed off, hoping that the paramedic was right.

* * *

 

                “Mr. Leto and Mr. Miličević?”

                Shannon stood instantly, the Croatian being woken up when his pillow moved.  The doctor smiled as the two men made their way to him. “He just has a concussion, but that doesn’t seem to quiet him down,” the doctor said with a chuckle, “He’s demanding to see you two, and to go home.”

                “Is he leaving?” Shannon inquired.

                The doctor frowned, “Well, usually we like to keep concussion patients overnight for observation but he’s adamant. I’m sure he’ll sign the papers and walk out of here no matter what I say.”

                Tomo chuckled, “Yeah that’s Jay.”

                The doctor laughed softly, “He’s in room 627.”

                The two men quickly said their thanks before darting down the hall. Shannon eased the door open and couldn’t help but breathe out a breath of relief when he saw his brother sitting up, his blue eyes narrowed on the wall across from him with his arms crossed. Shannon rolled his eyes and feigned a cough to catch Jared’s attention.

                Jared turned and smiled when he saw them “Hey.”

                “Hey, how’s the head?” Tomo asked, sitting at the foot of the bed.

                “Painful right now” Jared remarked, rubbing the back of it, “But, the nurse is supposed to be getting me some pain meds.”

                Shannon chuckled, “Calm down Jay, they’ll be here soon with your precious meds.”

                “They better,” he mumbled, “What happened afterwards?” he asked.

                “We led the crowd out and offered them tickets for another concert,” Shannon answered, “Best we could do.”

                “Sorry,” Jared said, picking at the blanket.

                Shannon wrapped an arm around Jared’s shoulders, “Its fine Jay. I’m just happy you’re fine and don’t have a fucking broken neck.”

                Jared chuckled, “Nah.”

                “Yeah, Jared’s head is too hard to break,” Tomo snorted.

                Jared glared at the guitarist before kicking him off of the bed, the Croatian yelping in pain as he found himself on the floor.  Tomo pouted, “Meanie.”

                Jared smiled, “Yep, now go find that nurse, I want to go and I want my jello!”

                “And his pain meds.” Shannon added.

                “That too.” Jared said

                “Hopefully it will knock his ass out.” Shannon stated with a smile.

                “Yeah…wait what? Shannon!”


End file.
